


Marvel Shipping Games: Bonus Entries

by nomical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Divergent, Gen, Legally Blonde, M/M, Road to El Dorado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the bonus rounds at <a href="http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/">Marvel Shipping Games</a>. Tentatively more to be posted if my team continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Tony: Road to El Dorado

"C'mon Tony, this just isn't right," Steve sighed as he tied shut the curtain.

"Where's the harm in it Cap?" Tony popped the helmet off and threw himself back onto the pile of cushions. "These people _want_ us to be gods."

"But we aren't."

Steve was looking at him with that annoyingly righteous expression again. The one that said 'I'm not happy about your decision Tony and I'm going to make sad eyes at you until you do the right thing'. Tony sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"How about this: we spend a week here," he held up his hand before Steve could interrupt. "Look, we can't just pop off now. These people need some stability in their lives. If we leave without warning, they might think they've angered us and we've left to start to apocalypse or something. And I don't trust that priest guy, the one with the mojo  stick; there's something shifty about him. I say we give it a week, give the villagers a bit of a magic show, shoot off some rockets from the suit, have you lift some trees or something, and by that point Jane and co will have found a way to zap us home." He could practically see the wheels turning under Steve's cowl as he thought it over.

"I don't know…" Steve started.

"Cap," Tony looped his fingers through the loops on his pants and pulled until Steve was standing between his open legs. "Steve. It's just for a week. What are we supposed to do while we wait? Hang out in the jungle and die of poison ants?"

Steve's mouth twitched in the slightest hint of a smile. "I probably wouldn’t' die if I got bit by poison ants."

"Yes thank you Captain Obvious but not all of us are super soldiers with genetically enhanced immune systems."

"You've got the suit."

"And I'm supposed to wear it for a solid week? Do you know how heavy that thing is? And what about going to the bathroom? I can't just open a flap, it'll all have to come off and lie in the dirt where poison ants will undoubtedly crawl in and wait until it's back on my body and I have no escape." He could tell he'd won when Steve gave into the urge to smile.

"I wouldn't let you die from poison ants Tony," he said fondly.

"Yes, but we don't even have to worry about poison ants if we just stay here," Tony rubbed a thumb along Steve's hip bone.

Steve's eyes fluttered shut and Tony pressed his advantage by placing a kiss on Steve's stomach.

"You're not allowed to teach them anything about the future," said Steve, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing about the future," Tony repeated, pressing another kiss to Steve's hip.

"And you aren't allowed to make any 'improvements' to their city," Steve continued.

"No improvements," Tony agreed. "Not even a tiny tweak to their galleon design?"

Steve's eyes opened and he ran a hand through Tony's hair. "No."

"Fine," Tony rolled his eyes. "Now help me get this armour off. It's a pain to do it without J.A.R.V.I.S. and I'm ready for a nap."

"I thought you wanted to give the locals a 'magic show' first?" Steve laughed, already tugging on a gauntlet.

"All in good time Cap," Tony grinned, "it's tough to be a god."


	2. Steve/Tony: Legally Blonde

"You," said Tony, crossing his arms. "You got into MIT. For electrical engineering?"

"What, like it's hard or something?" Steve scowled. "It's just numbers, they've haven't changed much."

"Did they even have electricity in the forties?" Tony's scowl deepened.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Steve rolled his eyes. "Look, we're going to be stuck together for the next four years so maybe we should start over. Hi, I'm Steve Rogers, your dad's resident science experiment." He stuck out his hand.

Tony glanced down like no one had ever offered to shake his hand before. Steve's heart dropped and he was on the cusp of retracting his hand when Tony's own shot out and grasped his awkwardly.

"Tony Stark, resident genius."

Steve gave his hand two firm shakes and smiled. "This is going to be great."


	3. Erik/Raven: Divergent

An eerie hush descended as the other initiates stopped and turned to look at her. The air around her felt thick and charged. She knew this would be one of the defining moments in her training and she felt confident in her skills, if only Erik would stop breathing down her neck.

"You aren't concentrating," he said evenly, his breath heating her ear and neck. "Focus."

"I am focused," she bit back.

Erik circled around to her other side. "You can't be."

She lowered the gun and turned to look at him. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. You can't be one hundred percent focused on your target when part of you is concentrating on your appearance. Now I'm telling you one last time: focus."

She bit back the urge to scream and turned back to the  target. Calmly, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and raised the gun again.

"Not so fast," Erik cut in front of her and walked to the other end of the range. He placed himself squarely below the target, the top of his head millimetres from the center of the bullseye.

Around her, the initiates broke out into whispers.

"You can just deflect the bullet," she said, her voice only wavering slightly.

"I can, but I won't," Erik replied calmly.

With a wave of his hand, the gun rose in her grip.

"Erik-"

"Three,"

"Erik please,"

"Two,"

"Stop this,"

"One,"

As the word left his mouth, she let all her shields down. In some far away part of her mind she could hear her fellows gasp at her change, but she let it wash over her as white noise, all of her being concentrating on lining up her shot. She locked her arms a split second before the bullet left the barrel and sped across the room. The class gasped as one as Erik stepped forward, away from the hole in the center of the bullseye. They locked eyes and Raven glared at him.

"I could have killed you."

"Yes." He cast an appraising look over her body. "And now your real training can begin."


End file.
